The locking catch serves to lock the belt spool in the frame in the case of need, so that the safety belt held on the belt spool can not be withdrawn further from the belt retractor. The locking catch is mounted on the frame usually by means of bearing pins which are constructed in one piece with the locking catch. The high loads which are introduced into the frame by the locking toothing via the locking catch with the belt spool locked, are not transferred through the bearing pin, however; these forces are introduced into the frame by the end of the locking catch facing away from the locking toothing resting against the frame.